


Yosuke Can't Stop

by eightofcoins



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Smut, Strap-On, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightofcoins/pseuds/eightofcoins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke tries desperately to remain friends-with-benefits with Ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yosuke Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> **Two Prompts, One Fill**   
> _Because I just did this irl..._
> 
> _Someone freaks out on a friend with benefits over something really small. Total meltdown, over like, wanting to ride the carousel or something really dorky._
> 
> _Show me how they apologize the next day?_
> 
> <http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=276767#t276767>
> 
> -
> 
> _Anything Yosuke/Ai. :D_
> 
> _It gets lonely being the only person shipping this /sob_
> 
> <http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=135711#t135711>

Yosuke regretted the words the instant they left his mouth.  
  
“Listen, you fucking crazy nympho, I’m tired right now and I’m tired of being your dildo, so just go fuck yourself!”  
  
He knew the armor piercing slap was coming, but he was just too damn tired to dodge it. One of his fillings rattled as she stormed off in a huff, the impact of her high heels on the pavement ringing out like pistol shots.  
  
There was a time in his life when Yosuke would have jizzed his pants to see Ai Ebihara show up on his doorstep wearing nothing under an open trenchcoat but a black lace bra, matching panties, sky-high stiletto heels, garter belt, and those sheer stockings with the incredibly sexy seam up the back.  
  
That time was not after he pulled a monster triple shift at Junes, starting at the crack of dawn, after someone called in sick and those two goddamn bitches skipped work again, and on Sunday, his only free day. And it was the Sunday he had planned on spending in bed by himself, snuggled under his comforters with his music blasting and a big tub of ice cream all to himself, moping.  
  
Alright, that wasn’t exactly his first plan. He _had_ been planning on catching a movie with Souji in Okina City, but a certain pint-sized, overly-needy crossdresser had put the kibosh on that at the last minute. So what if Naoto was his girlfriend? Hadn’t Souji ever heard of a little thing called, “Bros before hos?”  
  
And even if Yosuke hadn’t just had to endure the World’s Longest Day dealing with the World’s Worst Customers, he wasn’t entirely sure he would’ve been able to get it up for Ai anyway.  
  
Not that she wasn’t hot. Geez, he thought she was the hottest thing on two super-long legs, and her hair was so silky, and her skin was so soft, and her boobs were so bouncy, and her naughty bits felt _amazing_ to be in, and she knew all these _moves_...  
  
No, the problem was that she had worn him down. Exhausted. Totally dry. The well was empty. Only dust was coming out.  
  
Yosuke knew that he was a healthy young man in the springtime of his youth, but men were not designed to fuck for hours a day, every day, for weeks. They needed time to replenish their precious bodily fluids. Couldn’t Ai understand that?  
  
As he closed the front door and rubbed his cheek, he understood what he needed to do.  
  
First, get a long night’s sleep. Second, hydrate. Third, go over to Ai’s place after school and grovel shamelessly.  
  
\---  
  
“You know that I don’t actually _like_ you, right?” Ai said as she continued to file her perfect nails, not even bothering to look at him.  
  
“B-But--”  
  
“Yeah, we fuck. It feels good. And the best part for me is that no one would ever believe that Yosuke Hanamura could score, so my reputation is in the clear.”  
  
“I could totally--!”  
  
“No, you couldn’t. And don’t take it like some big compliment that we fuck like rabbits. First, I’m just horny a lot. Second, you’re the closest thing I can get to Souji, now that he’s taken. And third, you’re really not very good at it.”  
  
Yosuke could only gape wordlessly. He already knew that she only fucked him out of desperation and that she was still pining for Souji, but was he really _that_ bad in bed?  
  
“So, what, you’re here to say sorry for the nasty things you said to me last night?”  
  
It would hurt his pride, but Yosuke knew what he had to do. “Y-Yeah, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have blown up at you, I was just--”  
  
“A dick?”  
  
“Yeah, I was a dick. I’m really, really sorry.” He bowed for good measure.  
  
“And you want back into my pants, right?”  
  
Even Yosuke knew better than to say anything, though it was pretty obvious.  
  
“Of course you do. Well, just saying sorry doesn’t cut it, Yosuke. You’re gonna have to _show_ me how sorry you are.”  
  
“Wh-What do you want? Just a heads up, I don’t get paid until--”  
  
Ai fixed her frostiest glare at Yosuke, who immediately knew he was on thin ice. “Fuck you, Hanamura, I’m not a whore like your mother. And besides, I wouldn’t steal from the poor.”  
  
It was only Yosuke’s strong survival instinct that prevented him from saying something.  
  
“Well, what are you standing around for? Drop your pants!”  
  
At this point in their relationship -- or whatever you would call it -- Yosuke automatically obeyed her when Ai used that tone of voice. Almost instantly, he was stripped from the waist down, his manhood exposed to the elements and Ai’s haughty gaze.  
  
Yosuke would never admit it to her -- or to himself -- but it was that unpleasable bossiness that turned him on. He rapidly rose to attention.  
  
“Hmph, you sure got hard fast. Let’s just see how tired you really are. Jerk yourself off.”  
  
“What? No!”  
  
“Jerk yourself off right now, or that’ll be the only thing you’ll be doing from now on.” Ai crossed her legs deliberately, making sure to flash her pink panties at him.  
  
This was beyond embarrassing. Sure, Ai had made him do a lot of things that were embarassing when he thought about it, but his idea of a good time was not standing up and masturbating in front of his... not-girlfriend?... while she watched with rapt attention, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
Yosuke reluctantly took hold of himself and slowly began to pump his fist up and down. It was an all-too-familiar motion which normally felt pretty good, but he just couldn’t get over the fact that Ai was staring right at his junk. It was like trying to go to the bathroom while someone else was watching; he was the sort of guy that couldn’t use urinals in public.  
  
“C-Could you not watch me like that? It’s kinda hard to--”  
  
“Just hurry up, Yosuke, I don’t have all day. Close your eyes or something.”  
  
“Fine...”  
  
Yosuke closed his eyes and tried to think about something sexy. He used to fantasize about fucking Ai, but it just wasn’t as titilating anymore now that he’d experienced it, over and over again. But there was always Yukiko with her long black hair and smooth pale skin... or Chie with her long legs and round ass... or Rise with her perfectly perky boobs and ultra-cute smile... or that super-hot girl from Gekkoukan... oh yeah, Glasses-chan, she had that librarian hotness: Shy and polite in public but she was probably a total _freak_ in bed... oh _yeah_...  
  
As Glasses-chan begged him to fuck her harder in his mind, Yosuke’s hand pumped faster and faster and his breaths became ragged.  
  
“Tell me when you’re about to come,” Ai purred, careful to not jar him out of his fantasy.  
  
“Uh... almost... there...” he whispered, barely audibly, his eyes still closed.  
  
Just as he was about to come, he felt Ai pull his hand off his cock right before she wrapped her mouth completely around him. He lost all control as the sensation of Ai’s hot wet mouth slid down the full length of his cock and her slippery tongue tickled the spine of his shaft.  
  
Yosuke exploded in the back of her throat; he was worried that he might drown her. Ai merely swallowed every sticky drop and smiled a little as she released him and licked her lips, satisfied.  
  
“Oh my god, Ai, that was amazing!”  
  
“Hmph. I didn’t do it for you, Yosuke. I just didn’t want you coming all over my room.”  
  
Yosuke shakily went to grab his pants, basking in the afterglow.  
  
“And just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ai asked sharply.  
  
“Aren’t we... Aren’t we done?”  
  
“So you really think we’re done when _you_ come? God, you’re such a selfish little prick, Yosuke.”  
  
He blushed. Even though she was a scary bitch, she had a point. “S-Sorry, I-- What do you want me to do for you? I could go down on--”  
  
“Pfft. As if. You have got to be the worst person to ever give head in the history of giving head. I’m lucky I don’t have any scars from last time, Mr. Uses-Too-Much-Teeth.”  
  
That stung. Yosuke wasn’t arrogant enough to think he was the greatest lover of all time, but he still had some pride. “Well, how about--”  
  
“How about you jerk yourself off again.”  
  
“What?!” This had to be a trick.  
  
“You like to come, right? Well, here you go. I’m giving you permission to come again.”  
  
“But-- But I can’t get--”  
  
Ai sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll help you get started.”  
  
Yosuke froze as Ai knelt down in front of him and gently took his limp dick in one of her hands. He shivered as she barely kissed it with her pouty lips, electric pinpricks shooting through him as he endured the sensitivity of his refractory period.  
  
Ai may have been bossy, but she wasn’t cruel. She tenderly fondled him with light brushes of her fingers and with quick licks on his tip with her tongue. Yosuke gasped as she slid his half-hard cock in and out of her mouth. It didn’t take long for him to fully harden under her expert attention. It was torture when she gave him a rough last lick and rose to sit on the bed again.  
  
“Alright, finish yourself off.” She handed him some tissues. “Don’t get any cum on the floor or you’re dead.”  
  
He whimpered a little. Compared to Ai’s mouth, his own hand was a crude and inadequate substitute. Nevertheless, he had no alternative if he wanted to come, so the pumping started again and Glasses-chan asked him to fuck her doggy-style. As he came inside Glasses-chan/into the wad of tissues with a much smaller load than before, Ai laughed a little.  
  
“Not bad. I guess you were lying last night about being tired, Yosuke.”  
  
He might be pathetic and bad in the sack, but Yosuke Hanamura was not a liar. “I was last night! I had to pull three shifts at work, and--”  
  
“You weren’t stacking boxes your dick, were you?”  
  
“No, but--”  
  
“Listen Yosuke, if you could pull three shifts at work, how about you pull yourself off three times in a row. Chop chop!”  
  
This was stupid. “That’s not how penises work, Ai!”  
  
“That’s it? Two times and you can’t get it up again? Hmph.” She crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
It wasn’t fun having his virility questioned, but Yosuke was relieved when it seemed like Ai would give up on her quest to make him rub himself raw. Just as he went to reach for his pants, a wicked smile suddenly appeared on Ai’s face.  
  
“Maybe you just need the right entertainment. Sit down.”  
  
She pushed him onto the couch and went over to her expensive sound system.  
  
-  
  
 _A/N: Sing-along time![www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYDuNq-a5b4](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYDuNq-a5b4)_  
  
  
Ai gave him a come-hither look as a languid bass line rumbled out of the speakers. She snapped her fingers in time to the music and then began to lip-sync as the singer started.  
  
 _“I think I’m drowning / Asphyxiated / I wanna break this spell / That you’ve created...”_  
  
Yosuke was a little embarassed at how hot he thought Ai was when she sounded like an Englishman. Though his grades in English class were pretty bad, he knew and understood this song’s lyrics well.  
  
Ai strutted over to him and grabbed him by his collar as the next verse started.  
  
 _“You’re something beautiful / A contradiction / I wanna play the game / I want the friction...”_  
  
Ai unbuttoned his uniform jacket and slid off his T-shirt to the rhythm of the song, leaving him totally naked.  
  
 _“You... will be... the death... of me / Yeah, you... will be... the death... of me...”_  
  
She straddled him and ground her crotch forcefully against his, lip-syncing all the while.  
  
 _“Bury it / I won’t let you bury it / I won’t let you smother it / I won’t let you murder it...”_  
  
Yosuke ached as she got up, pushed him backwards with one forceful hand, and shook her hips and bobbed her head wildly to the song.  
  
 _“Our time is running out / Our time is running out / You can’t push it underground / You can’t stop it screaming out...”_  
  
She danced away from him as the bridge played, and started to toy with the neckerchief of her uniform.  
  
 _“I wanted freedom / Bound and restricted / I tried to give you up / But I’m addicted...”_  
  
A thin trail of drool escaped his mouth as Ai trailed her hands up and down her body, and then the blouse came off and she pushed out her chest at the end of the next verse.  
  
 _“Now that you know I’m trapped / Sense of elation / You’d never dream of / Breaking this fixation...”_  
  
He knew the next line and thought it was apt as his aching cock sprang up with renewed life.  
  
 _“You... will squeeze... the life... out of me!”_  
  
As the chorus rang out again, Ai swayed and swung, flipping her skirt around before sliding it slowly down her legs and kicking it into his face. As time ran out, she writhed and arched her back and fondled herself, never taking her eyes off his. Unconsciously, his hand went to work and the next line summed up the last coherent thought in his mind.  
  
 _“How did it come to this?”_  
  
Ai’s bra and panties were the next to go during the second bridge, leaving her wearing nothing but her white thigh-highs and a sultry smile, but not before she strutted and swaggered around the room to the bass and snapping fingers, tantalizingly close but agonizingly far. His hand was a blur.  
  
 _“Yeah, you... will suck... the life... out of me...”_  
  
Before Yosuke could bring himself over the edge, Ai walked over and sat down hard in his lap, so that his abused cock rested in the cleft of her smooth bare ass. It was sweet agony as she ground herself back against him, and he knew that she knew, the bitch.  
  
 _“Bury it / I won’t let you bury it / I won’t let you smother it / I won’t let you murder it...”_  
  
His hand shot to his throbbing dick like a magnet to steel when Ai stood up. She bent over and made sure to give him an eyeful of her neatly trimmed wet pussy, wiggling just centimeters from his face, before she spun around and stared down at him imperiously.  
  
 _“Our time is running out / Our time is running out / You can’t push it underground / You can’t stop it screaming out...”_  
  
Yosuke sang along as he and the song finished. “Ooooh ooooh ooooh yiiiii yiiiii yaaaa yaaaa yaaaaaaaa!”  
  
How did it come to this?  
  
-  
  
The sound of Ai’s patronizing voice cut through the silence of his painful afterglow.  
  
“Now, Yosuke, what was it you said to me last night?”  
  
“Uh...” Feigning ignorance seemed like the best option here. He was pretty sure that she didn’t want to be called a “crazy nympho” again. Even if she was one.  
  
“I believe part of it was, ‘I’m tired of being your dildo’?” Ai said as she made exaggerated air quotes.  
  
“M-Maybe...”  
  
“I thought that was quite interesting. So I got to thinking, ‘What’s there to be tired from?’ I mean, how hard could it be? All guys ever do is just pump in and out like spazzes. Well, except for Souji, he was so...” A dreamy look passed over Ai’s face.  
  
“D-Don’t tell me that, I don’t need to know what Souji does in bed!” Seriously, he wasn’t curious at all.  
  
“You should really ask him for some pointers. God, he was fucking amazing! The things he could do with his mouth... And he could go _all_ night long, unlike _some_ people here...”  
  
Enough was enough. “Yeah, well, you kinda broke his heart after you dumped him.”  
  
Ai winced. “Fuck you, Yosuke! You don’t know--! I know it was a mistake! And now’s he with that... that cute little transvestite...” She blushed and looked bitterly wistful.  
  
“Yeah...” He wasn’t too keen on Naoto, either.  
  
“You’re gonna pay for making me feel bad, Yosuke.”  
  
He gulped. Visions of whips and paddles flashed across his mind’s eye.  
  
Ai started rooting around for something under her bed. “But I’ll take it easy on you, you won’t have to be my dildo today.”   
  
That seemed ominous.  
  
“Ah!” Ai found the box she was looking for. “You won’t have to be my dildo today, because this will be.”  
  
She cradled a large, bent, double-ended strap-on in her hands. Yosuke could feel his eyes bulge out of his sockets. Why the hell did she have one of those?  
  
“Get on all fours, Yosuke.”  
  
“No. Fucking. Way!”  
  
“Get on all fours, Yosuke. _Now_.”  
  
“You are not putting that inside of me, you crazy bitch! No way!”  
  
“Hmph. Fine! If I can’t put this into you, then you’ll never put _that_ ,” Ai pointed at his rapidly hardening cock, “into _this_ ,” and pointed to her slick pussy, “ever again.”  
  
“No way, I don’t swing that way!”  
  
“Then why are you getting so excited?” Ai smirked.  
  
Yosuke vainly tried to cover his full erection. “I’m not gay!”  
  
“God, Yosuke, you’re such a fucking boy! You don’t have to be gay to like it up the butt!”  
  
He blushed. He hadn’t really thought of it that way before. Still...  
  
Ai shrugged impatiently. “Well, it’s up to you, Yosuke. You can take it up the butt, or it’s you and Rosie Palms for the rest of your life.”  
  
Yosuke had never faced a dilemma like this before. On the one hand, he wasn’t gay. On the other, he wasn’t entirely confident that he’d ever be able to have sex with a girl as hot as Ai ever again, as exhausting as it was. Short-term gayness versus long-term studliness... Was there really a choice?  
  
“P-Please, Ai... Please be gentle with me,” he begged as he assumed the position on top of her bed.  
  
With a predatory smile, Ai eagerly slid one end of the strap-on into her wet pussy and fastened the straps securely. From the box, she grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. The condom went over the business end of the dildo and she squeezed a generous stream of slippery gel all over it.  
  
“Try to relax, Yosuke. I don’t actually want to hurt you.”  
  
That didn’t really reassure him. _Happy thoughts, think happy thoughts,_ he told himself as the cool slick tip of the strap-on centered itself between his spread cheeks.  
  
 _Think about that time Souji took you fishing, and even though it was kinda boring, he looked so proud when I caught that goldfish..._  
  
Yosuke gasped as Ai started to push in gently, a single centimeter to start with.  
  
“Are you doing okay, Yosuke?” Ai asked with an unfamiliar softness in her voice.  
  
“Mm-hmm,” he nervously answered.  
  
 _And there was that time Souji took me to the roof to eat lunch. It was so good... And I don’t care what Chie said, it totally wasn’t a man date..._  
  
He held his breath as he imagined Ai spearing through him until the tip of the dildo poked out of his mouth. Or at least that’s what it felt like, being stretched in ways he had never imagined. Seriously, he had never imagined taking it up the ass. Not once.  
  
 _And it was funny when Souji fell asleep on me that one time, when we were on the train ride back from Okina... It felt good to have his head on my shoulder, even if he did end up drooling all over my new shirt..._  
  
Of course, Ai was not actually a monster, so she had only thrust in less than half the strap-on’s total length. After all, it was his first time, and she just wanted to remind him who the top was in their weird relationship, not tear him apart.  
  
When it was clear that Yosuke wasn’t resisting anymore, Ai began to slide in and out of him with increasing speed as she enjoyed the the vibrations that pulsed up through the dildo into the half buried in her pussy and hearing his excited panting. Yosuke focused on the new sensations emanating from deep within himself.  
  
 _God, it feels good. It actually feels good. Really good. Is this how girls feel when they have sex? So full and complete?_  
  
 _And why is Ai so good at being a guy?  
  
_ She was a natural at using her artificial equipment, knowing just how fast and how hard and how deep to thrust. Had she learned it from Souji? Ai had a firm grip on Yosuke’s hips, periodically taking time to stroke the curve of his ass with her hands and occassionally playing with her clit. He was oddly glad that she didn’t go for the reacharound, since his own dick was still sore and raw from earlier.  
  
Yosuke had had enough sex with Ai to know when she was about to come just from the way she breathed. She was close. And he knew what name to expect her to call out, which was never his.  
  
“Souji!” Ai gasped.  
  
Yosuke normally just grunted a little as he came, so it was a surprise to him when he heard a name breathily called out in his own voice.  
  
“Souji!”  
  
That seemed to kill the mood for the rest of the evening.  
  
\---  
  
After Yosuke cleaned up, dressed, and Ai hurriedly shoved him out the door like usual, she gave him a questioning look.  
  
“You’ve got some issues, don’t you, Yosuke?”  
  
He sheepishly put a hand behind his head. It was no use denying it to her. “Y-Yeah...”  
  
Ai considered that momentarily, then shrugged nonchalantly. “Whatever... You came four times today and I only came once, so you owe me. Be here tomorrow at 5pm. Don’t be late. Got it?”  
  
“Okay...”  
  
Ai grinned and slammed the door in Yosuke’s face.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
